


Bloodlust

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: Spooky OQ [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Day 3 of Spooky OQRobin Hood consumed her every thought and waking moment. She imagined how he’d cry out in pain at the initial bite before he moaned as her lips attacked his neck and her tongue swept over his skin to lick up the blood that poured from the bite.Regina wanted Robins blood.No. That was a lie. She NEEDED the thief’s blood…





	Bloodlust

His smell was addicting to her. 

He smelled like pine and recently tilled earth and fresh air. He smelled like the same forests she used to enjoy running in back when Regina was human a hundred or so years ago.

She learned his name was Robin of Locksley, better known as Robin Hood to the peasants he helped. He was a thief, who robbed from the rich to give to the poor, and worked best under the moonlight and in the dark of night. That’s when she spotted him; when she was flying high above the town’s and villages of Misthaven in her smaller flyable form that allowed her to also slip through the shadows unnoticed.

The scent of him hit her like a brick wall. She had nearly crashed into a chimney and probably would have broken a wing if she hadn't regained her senses in that moment.

Regina flew down to the cobblestones of the walkway, hiding herself behind some house that gave her a perfect view of the most delectable addictive smell she had ever encountered as either human or vampire. 

The first time he lowered that forest green hood,she discovered he was attractive as well as inticicing, with blazing blue eyes and dark blonde hair that fell into his face. He spoke with a soft warm accent that those who lived in this area of Misthaven spoke with.

The second she spotted him she flew down, changing from a bat back into her enticing self dressed in a black gown that left very little to the imagination and peered at him from around the corner.

Regina moaned softly, licking her lips as his intoxicating forest smell overwhelmed her and she almost attacked him right then and there. He only had a few men with him, she could have easily taken them all but seven dead bodies, one drained of blood with bite marks on his neck would have aroused suspension from the humans, and when humans got wind of vampires, that meant other vampires learned that one of their own had been careless. And carelessness meant wooden stakes and silver tipped arrows from their own kind.

So she flew away that night, a hundred years of experience telling her that if she didn’t leave now, she would have killed him and his Merry Men and probably any human who came running at the sounds of the screams and the yells.

Regina choose some poor old widow to feast on that night. The blood tasted fine, there was nothing special about it, certainty nothing special compared to what Robins blood would have tasted like, but it quenched her thirst enough so that the urge to follow the delectable forest scent wasn’t as strong as it was.

Normally Regina could go two or so weeks without feeding but the scent of the forest scented human wouldn’t let her rest, as much as a vampire could rest in any case. Robin Hood consumed her every thought and waking moment. She imagined how he’d cry out in pain at the initial bite before he moaned as her lips attacked his neck and her tongue swept over his skin to lick up the blood that poured from the bite. Her nails would rake his skin as she pulled him closer to her while her own body went into a wild lustful animalistic rage.

Regina wanted Robins blood. 

No. That was a lie. She NEEDED the archers blood…

So, an unprecedented three days later, Regina changed into the finest piece in her wardrobe, a skin tight red leather dress that appeared to have been painted on, she wanted the last thing the thief saw to look good after all, changed into her bat-self and flew out into the dark.

She tracked his scent and followed as easy as if he had left a trail just for her. It was almost more natural than the forest that surrounded them. The thought of sinking her teeth into his neck and drinking, of tasting him, of watching the light fade from those beautiful blue eyes drove her half mad with desire and she dived from her spot under the stars down under the tree canopy where the forest scent, his scent, was strongest.

Regina transformed back into her more natural form just before she hit the ground, her heels sinking low into the soft rich earth of the dark woods. She smelled the smoke from the campfire before she saw it and she walked slowly, carefully towards it.

Soon enough the warm orange glow of the fire basked over her as she peered at the man from behind a large oaken tree. He was sitting alone on a fallen log besides the fire, a woolen forest green cape help keeping out the chill from the cold night air that the fire couldn’t.

Regina bit her lip as she inhaled deeply, the smokiness from the fire mingled with his pine scent making him more enticing if that was somehow possible.

It was too much. She had to have him. She needed to taste him and needed to taste him NOW. 

Her thirst compelled her fangs to pop out instinctively. She was ready. 

Just as she was about to come out of hiding she heard something that made her stop cold, something that she had vowed to herself upon threat of death that she would never touch.

The sound of a child.

“Papa!” a small voice cried from the tent that was sitting a safe distance from the fire. Robin stood up quickly and was about to run to where the voice came from when the flaps of the tent opened and a small curly haired boy in night clothes ran out and hurried over to Robin who scooped him up in his arms.

“I had a nightmare, Papa!” the small boy cried as he buried his face in Robins shoulder. “You weren’t here anymore!”

The thief hugged the small boy close, kissing him on top of his curls.

“You’re alright, Roland,” said the thief softly. “It was just a bad dream, you’re alright, my boy.”

Robin sat back down in his log, holding the small boy close to him and rocking him gently, whispering to him that he was going to be just fine.

Regina watched from her spot behind the tree, her hands curling into such a tight fist that her nails cut into her palms.

When a human was emotional it flavored the blood. Fear made it a little sour, lust gave it a floral taste, but love affection made it as a vampire was feasting on milk and honey. 

And right now, with Robin holding his son in his arms, rocking him back to sleep and singing him a lullaby, the love and affection for the small boy was pouring out of him in waves were almost drowning Regina.

He was so beautiful. His taste would be unforgettable. There would never be another human that would taste as beautiful and as sweet as Robin would to her.

But he had a son. An adorable curly haired little boy with dimples as deep as his father’s.

And Regina swore the second Leopold changed that she would not touch a parent with a small child or a child themselves.

Of course murdering the elderly or single people or parents with older children was still murder, but she had to live by her code.

If she didn’t go by her code than what kind of life was she living? Or not living, in any rate.

She closed her eyes, running her tongue over her dagger like fang, physically aching for the thief’s blood. Her heart that no longer beat felt like it was pounding and she gripped the tree she was hiding behind so tight her inhuman strength cracks the bark and left indents in the wood.

But then she saw the boy peer over his father’s shoulders and for one half a second brown eyes met brown.

But before Roland could think of her as anything more than a shadow in the dark Regina had turned back into her bat form and she was flying through the trees as fast as she could flap her black leather wings.

Regina could still smell the scent of his earthy blood mixed with the smokiness from the fire. She imagined sinking her fangs into his soft flesh, imagined sucking his sweet tasting blood, imagined his moans as she drank him dry.

She was so deep in thought, she didn’t see the thick tree right in front of her.

Regina changed back to a human the moment after she crashed into the tree, clutching her now broken arm as she fell to the hard ground with a loud painful scream. Just like the rest of her senses, her pain was a hundred times what it had been when she was human. She wept tears of blood as she grabbed hold of her arm, wishing more than anything she could just pass out at the pain. 

It would heal. Her injuries always did, twice as fast as a human heals. Even a non silver arrow to her heart only put her in her, relatively useless, bed for about a month.

She heard frantic racing footsteps running through the forest and quickly wiped the tiny streams of blood from her face, holding her breath as best as she could, knowing exactly who had heard her screams and who was running to rescue her.

“M’lady!” Robin cried out, kneeling beside her. Regina winced, her breath coming out in pained gasps not from her arm but from his scent now so close to her.

No. She had to resist him. She had to fight her instincts.

Think of the little boy, think of Roland…

“You’re injured!” 

“I’m fine,” she moaned, a lie if one was ever uttered out loud. He need to get away from her, and he had to get away from her NOW!

Robin frowned down at the arm, wincing as if he felt the pain of the broken arm as well.

“Do you live far?”

“Yes,” she hissed, her whole body trembling. She made her lips cover her fangs as best she could. She willed them to go back in but her instincts were on fire and the saliva that came with being close to ANY human blood much less blood as sweet smelling as his forced them to stay out. “But I’m okay, really.”

He shook his head at her insistence, leaning in closer to her. “You’re not.”

“Get away from me,” she snarled. His forest smelling hair was now directly under her nose.

“I won’t hurt you, M’lady.” Robin looked up at Regina, his blue eyes gazing into hers. “I promise.”

Maybe, just maybe, if the wind hadn’t of chosen to blow at that exact moment, if he hadn’t of reached out and touched her arm as a means of comfort that exact second and she hadn’t felt the hot pulse under his fingertips, if a hundred different things had gone different, she wouldn’t have done what she would go on the rest of her unnatural life hating herself for.

Regina let her lips fall, showing a now terrified Robin her fangs.

“But I’m going to hurt you...”

**Author's Note:**

> I left it intentionally open ended because of y’all want more chapters of Vamp!Regina and Human!Robin, I’m all for it but if not then this is where it ends lol.


End file.
